


【居北】条件反射(pwp)【朱白】

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses
Summary: 有时候直男的条件反射真的很欠扁，什么一粘就推开、【】完秒睡……天气热了就不禁想象他俩互相嫌弃的模样哈哈~五四快乐₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Kudos: 13





	【居北】条件反射(pwp)【朱白】

白宇引以为傲的小胡茬长回来了。  
他得意地摸了摸下巴，眼珠子一转，脑子里就突然冒出个念头。  
他走到了客厅，蹑手蹑脚地绕到专注看电视的那人身后，狠狠地往那人脖子上蹭了一下。  
“突袭！”  
他还想着扎完人后美滋滋地亲上一口，不想朱一龙被这突如其来的胡子攻击吓了一跳，一下子蹿到了沙发的另一头。  
“我去？？你躲我？？你这是嫌弃我？？”白宇见这个反应，说话的声调都不自觉飙高了。  
被白宇瞪了瞪，朱一龙否认三连都被逼出来了：“没、没有，我不是，你别瞎说……你那胡子确实很——”  
“没有你还捂个脖子？！我没有你这男朋友！”

众所周知，狗男男之间放的狠话都是不作数的。  
白宇早上才跟人家说“没有你这男朋友”，下午心血来潮一时兴起，就把还在打游戏的朱一龙拽到房间里。  
朱一龙看着白宇那猴急样就禁不住咧嘴：“不是说不认我这男朋友吗？”  
X虫上脑，最无节操。白宇一边扯着朱一龙的衣服，一边毫不含糊地应道：“不认男朋友，认老公不行吗？——嘿，这咋就打上死结了呢——送上门的你还不想要了是吧？”  
“要！”  
怕白宇被自己的裤衩搞毛躁了，朱一龙赶忙上前搭把手替他把裤头绳给解了。

白宇连背心都顾不得脱就坐到了朱一龙的大腿上。  
他扶着那上好润滑的顶端，熟练地将双腿再微微张开一些，一点一点地将对方纳了进去。  
白宇先是小幅度地摆了摆下身，看着朱一龙咬牙舔唇，他一下子就找着感觉了，扶着朱一龙的肩膀热切地动了起来。  
朱一龙爱极了这份主动。他的双手顺着白宇的后背往下滑，狠狠地在那不断起伏的臀瓣上抓了一把，然后开始跟着白宇的节奏不停地向上拱。  
两人这样相互配合着，那粗长的肉茎在里面嵌得更深，摩擦的面积也变得更大。原本那燥热的感觉只是顺着脊骨直冲大脑，这会儿那热火更是从身后烧到前头。  
白宇一边口干舌燥地叫唤着，一边将自己松松垮垮的长背心往上撩，自己的家伙果真已经被朱一龙顶得又肿又翘。少了布料的阻隔，它更是光明正大地贴到了朱一龙的小腹上去，还蹭下了几滴汗来。  
这画面简直要了两人的命。  
平日斯文的朱一龙此时也忍不住说了声“操”。  
他抱起白宇一个翻身，将人压到自己身下，摁住白宇企图收拢的腿根，发了疯似的往那湿热的甬道里面撞。背贴大床的白宇也禁不住迫切地握住了自己，一上一下地来回套弄起来……过了好一阵，朱一龙终于射了出来，腿根都抵着白宇的屁股打颤。浑身抽搐的白宇也终于松开了手，由着自己半软的几把歪倒在自己的肚子上，一股一股地往外吐着粘稠的浊液……

那舒爽的感觉一过，浑身大汗、身上还趴着个满头大汗的大汉的不适感就上来了。  
“啊，好热。”  
白宇呼了口气，下意识地就将还俯在他身上的朱一龙一把推开了。  
他这手脚并用的动作是如此的粗暴、如此的利索，以至于朱一龙瞬间瞪大了双眼，眼里全是问号和感叹号。  
“白宇，这刚做完你就……？？？”  
“哥我错了！哥我不是那个意思！是天气太热！哥你回来，我给你亲！！！”

——擦，真他妈风水轮流转了。

**Author's Note:**

> 有时候直男的条件反射真的很欠扁，什么一粘就推开、【】完秒睡……  
> 天气热了就不禁想象他俩互相嫌弃的模样哈哈~
> 
> 五四快乐₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾


End file.
